


Тихое упорство Цукишимы Кея

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Fandom Kombat 2020, Future Fic, Interviews, M/M, News Media, Pre-Relationship, Sendai Frogs, Translation into Russian, professional volleyball
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: На фоне приближающегося розыгрыша мест в дивизионах V-Лиги (Волейбольной Лиги) центральный блокирующий «Лягушек Сендая» Цукишима Кей рассказывает о переломах, зомби и планах на будущее.(Или — влюбленности Тецуро шесть лет, и она пахнет летом).Куроо — спортивный журналист, которому поручили написать портретное интервью о Цукишиме.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Тихое упорство Цукишимы Кея

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the quiet tenacity of tsukishima kei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781528) by [radians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radians/pseuds/radians). 



**ТИХОЕ УПОРСТВО ЦУКИШИМЫ КЕЯ**

_На фоне приближающегося розыгрыша мест в дивизионах V-Лиги (Волейбольной Лиги) центральный блокирующий «Лягушек Сендая» Цукишима Кей рассказывает о переломах, зомби и планах на будущее._

Автор: **Куроо Тецуро**  
Фото: **Хайба Алиса**  
13 марта 2019

**СЕНДАЙСКИЙ СПОРТИВНЫЙ КОМПЛЕКС**. У «Лягушек Сендая» идет тренировочный матч трое на трое. На одной стороне площадки, в синих футболках: Ханамаки Такахиро, диагональный, Футамата Такехару, связующий, и Мацукава Иссей, центральный блокирующий. На другой стороне, в красных футболках: Шибата Юу, диагональный, Коганегава Канджи, связующий, и Цукишима Кей, центральный блокирующий.

Играют до 15 очков, и у красных матч-пойнт. Текущий розыгрыш затянулся — динамичный, трудный, упорный. Хотя это просто тренировка, красные настойчиво стремятся к победе. Но и синие не готовы сдаться без борьбы.

А потом Футамата делает красивый пас назад для Ханамаки, и тот безупречно пробивает с него. Вот только мяч попадает прямо в поднятые руки Цукишимы, который будто всю игру ждал этого момента, и приземляется на сторону синих за секунду до самих игроков. Хор глухих ударов кроссовок о деревянный пол звучит угрожающе. На секунду повисает тишина. Никто не двигается. Никто не ожидал этого блока.

За исключением, конечно, самого блокирующего — Цукишимы Кея, одного из игроков основы «Лягушек Сендая». Его обычно отстраненное выражение сменяется какой-то садистской даже радостью, губы изгибаются в довольной усмешке. Он говорит «Хорошая игра» и беззаботно поворачивается к трибунам. Ханамаки со стоном выдыхает и показывает спине Цукишимы средний палец.

Цукишима шествует к скамейке с довольной неспешностью человека, который только что выбесил кучу народу и знает об этом; у него за спиной шестеро других игроков бросаются на площадку, чтобы начать новый матч. Когда он подходит ближе, становится заметно, что дыхание еще сбито, а на висках блестит пот. Выставленные на скамейке бутылки с водой образуют кривую; Цукишима выбирает ту, на которой сбоку красуется наклейка мультяшного динозавра.

**21 ФЕВРАЛЯ, 19:29** , СЕНДАЙСКИЙ СПОРТИВНЫЙ КОМПЛЕКС 

ЦУКИШИМА (поразительно бесцветно): _Вы рано._

Японский Спортивный Журнал (далее — ЯСЖ): **Похоже, ты счастлив меня видеть.**

 _Тренировка еще не закончилась. Хотел уберечь вас от вида — и запаха — дюжины потных мужиков. Я выгляжу не слишком презентабельно._

**Я спортивный журналист. ~~И, сам знаешь, тоже играл в волейбол.~~ «Презентабельность» относительна. А зал, полный потных мужчин, мне не в новинку.**

(фыркает) _Профессиональный риск, значит? Сомневаюсь, что вам достаточно за это платят._

**~~(смеется) Да уж.~~ А тебе? В смысле, платят достаточно?**

_Ну. Я почти уверен, что, по крайней мере, больше, чем вам. Но… (закатывает глаза) Дело не в деньгах. Главное, у меня всегда есть занятие. И — только никому не говорите — некоторые из этих потных ребят вполне приличные. Иногда._

( **На фото** : Цукишима пьет из своей украшенной динозавром бутылки. Стикер уже выцвел, края потерты. В углу на нем можно заметить оранжевую дугу логотипа Национального музея природы и науки.)

**СЕЗОН** уже подошел к концу. По крайней мере, для большинства команд Второго Дивизиона V-Лиги. Но в этом году «Лягушки Сендая» заняли второе место, а значит, будут играть против предпоследней команды Первого Дивизиона за места в Лиге в следующем году. Буквально через пару недель они выйдут против «ВК Канагава», которой в этом году повезло меньше других.

«Лягушки Сендая» уже несколько лет занимают верхние строчки в рейтинге Второго Дивизиона. Предыдущая возможность сыграть за место в Первом выпала им всего два года назад, в 2015-м, когда Цукишима только пришел в команду. 

— В прошлый раз матч был против «[DESEO] Hornets». В первых трех сетах мы держались достойно, но в четвертом они нас размазали. Я в той игре не участвовал, потому что был еще новичком в команде, но не думаю, что мое участие повлияло бы на результат. 

Он говорит это, пожимая плечами. Звучит как признание собственной бесполезности, но это не так. 

— Не потому, что я не верю в нашу способность победить. Просто в том году они нас превзошли, вот и все. Все шестеро против шестерых наших. Это не вопрос индивидуальных способностей. Просто наша команда допустила больше ошибок. 

Цукишима всегда был убийственно честен в отношении своей игры. Мгновенно анализировал и еще быстрее критиковал — за это СМИ и даже сокомандники не раз обвиняли его в пораженчестве. Он всякий раз опровергал эти нападки, называя себя реалистом, — а теперь понял, что реализм и пессимизм не исключают друг друга, а скорее похожи на диаграмму Венна. 

— Большинство ребят в команде такие непоколебимые оптимисты, что доза пессимистического реализма не помешает. Но когда рядом нет десятка потных парней и некому сказать, что я неправ, все немного иначе. И верить в себя тоже становится труднее.

( **На фото:** Цукишима в стойке у сетки, на нем красная футболка, глаза прикованы к противоположной стороне площадки. Челка прилипла к блестящему от пота лбу. Позади него — размытые силуэты Коганегавы и Шибаты, приготовившихся к приему.)

**21 ФЕВРАЛЯ, 19:37** , СЕНДАЙСКИЙ СПОРТИВНЫЙ КОМПЛЕКС

ЦУКИШИМА: _Пожалуйста, не спрашивайте меня, можем ли мы выиграть у Канагавы._

ЯСЖ: **Ну теперь я просто обязан задать этот вопрос. Как думаешь, вы способны победить Канагаву?**

(смотрит недовольно) _Я же не просто так попросил. Потому что не знаю, честно. То есть, да, может быть. Не думаю, что это невозможно. Но и сказать хоть с какой-то долей уверенности, что мы победим, я тоже не могу._

**А что ты чувствуешь? Вы можете победить?**

_Что я…_ (растерянная пауза) _Я же уже сказал._

**Нет, ты сказал, что думаешь. Я спрашиваю: что ты чувствуешь?**

_Что…_ (неразборчивый звук) _То есть… Я хочу победить. Если все пойдет хорошо, то конечно. Я бы сказал, пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Звучит, наверное, не слишком оптимистично, но поверьте, на мой взгляд это достаточно неплохие шансы._

( **На фото:** Цукишима сидит на полу спортзала, делая растяжку; ноги разведены в стороны, и он с усилием тянется руками в сторону камеры.)

┈┈┈┈┈┈

Тецуро бездельничает на скамейке, наблюдая, как команда выполняет восстановительные упражнения после тренировки. Игроки стоят на площадке кругом, стойки и сетка уже убраны в инвентарную до завтра. Капитан в центре круга гулко отсчитывает четные числа, команда отвечает нечетными: какофония голосов, звучащих громко и тихо, хрипло и звонко, сливается в радостный хор — не громкий и не тихий, не хриплый и не звонкий, не здесь и не там.

Цукишима тоже среди них, сложился пополам и тянется пальцами к носкам. Губы лишь слегка приоткрываются на каждый счет, словно он не может себе позволить зря тратить дыхание.

Алиса садится рядом с Тецуро и толкает его колено.

— Обязательно так рассаживаться? — укоряет она. Тецуро в ответ показывает язык. Алиса вечно придирается. Наверное, переносит на него сестринские чувства, потому что больше не может опекать Льва.

— Он сильно изменился? — спрашивает она, кивая на Цукишиму, который теперь сгорбился, сидя на полу, и выполняет растяжку бабочкой.

— Вроде нет. — Тецуро понимает, что стоит воспользоваться паузой и просмотреть заметки, но не может отвести взгляда от Цукишимы и полоски бледной кожи, которая выглядывает из-под съезжающей футболки каждый раз, как тот наклоняется. Его длинные руки и ноги уже не кажутся такими нескладными, как помнит Тецуро. Теперь это сплошные мышцы, перетянутые сухожилиями по всей длине тела, грациозного и сильного. — Он точно здорово вырос с тех пор, как я видел его вблизи последний раз. 

Алиса поднимает камеру и делает снимок. Проверяет и делает еще один.

— Давно это было?

Тецуро вздыхает, подсчитывая про себя.

— Шесть лет? — звучит дольше, чем кажется. Потому что кажется, будто только вчера Тецуро пожимал ему руку и похлопывал по спине. Будто только вчера оставил листок со своим телефоном в сумке Цукишимы и отправился домой окрыленный — ждать звонка.

— Вау. Лев тогда был совсем ребенком.

— Ему было пятнадцать, — фыркнув, поправляет Тецуро.

Алиса сует камеру ему под нос: на фото Цукишима закусил губу, пытаясь наклониться как можно ниже меж разведенных ног. От вспышки его глаза светятся каким-то неутолимым голодом. Тецуро кивает, под впечатлением.

Алиса убирает камеру и осторожно кладет на колени. Она знает, что Тецуро думает, ей даже спрашивать не надо: это. 

— Я же говорю — ребенок.

— Просто ты слишком взрослая, — возражает Тецуро.

Алиса презрительно фыркает.

— Как же! Для меня все только начинается.

Тецуро снова переводит взгляд на Цукишиму и вертит слова Алисы в голове. «Все только начинается». Цукишима с облегчением складывает руки за спиной. Не громкий и не тихий, не хриплый и не звонкий. Ни здесь, ни там.

┈┈┈┈┈┈

**КОГДА ТРЕНИРОВКА ЗАКАНЧИВАЕТСЯ** , Цукишима идет на парковку за стадионом к блестящему серому мотоциклу. Я вскидываю бровь, и Цукишима объясняет, пожимая плечами:

— Просто средство для достижения цели. На автобусе или электричке гораздо дольше.

Расписание Цукишимы как профессионального спортсмена и студента дневного отделения забито под завязку. Каждое утро он просыпается в 6:00. До завтрака идет на пробежку. Уроки начинаются в 8:00 и заканчиваются не раньше 14:00. Обедает он на ходу во время десятиминутного перерыва между уроками. 

— Сейчас я живу практически на одних онигири. Если бы все остальные в Мияги вдруг перестали их есть, бизнес мог бы выжить за счет меня одного.

В будни тренировка обычно начинается в 15:00 и продолжается до 20:00. Но чаще всего Цукишима остается на дополнительную с парой своих сокомандников.

— Я редко бываю дома раньше десяти. После ужина доделываю домашнее задание, если не успел закончить днем, и стараюсь лечь спать до полуночи. 

Просто чудо, сколько Цукишима успевает за день. То, что он спит не больше шести часов в день, наверное, способствует этому, но не объясняет, как он вообще способен стоять на ногах к концу дня. 

— Может, потому, что я иногда пью кофе, — невозмутимо говорит Цукишима, когда я спрашиваю его об этом. Еще более необъяснимо то, что он устанавливает только один будильник на утро.

— Цукки просто такой человек. Просто делает все как надо. Помню, как в старшей школе в панике закидывал его сообщениями, потому что на следующее утро контрольная, а я даже не начал готовиться, и он такой: тогда зачем ты сейчас пишешь мне? — рассказывает по телефону Ямагучи Тадаши, лучший друг Цукишимы и школьный сокомандник.

— Сурово.

Ямагучи смеется в ответ, коротко и резко, словно помехи на линии.

— Мотивирующий пендель. Думаю, в его лексиконе нет слова «прокрастинация».

Конечно, это объясняет — хотя бы частично — тот факт, что Цукишима умудряется совмещать карьеру профессионального спортсмена с высокими баллами в университете, но Ямагучи предполагает, что это еще не все. 

— Кажется, у него и правда все под контролем. В некотором роде так и есть. Но думаю, он стремится заполнить свое расписание под завязку, потому что иначе просто не знал бы, куда себя деть. По-другому не умеет. И если бы не делал этого, его мир попросту рухнул бы. Знаю, звучит парадоксально. Но такой уж он есть — живой говнюк-оксюморон.

( **На фото** : Цукишима сидит на мотоцикле и недовольно смотрит в камеру. В свете фонаря черты его лица выглядят зловеще.)

┈┈┈┈┈┈

— Хотите, подвезу? — предлагает Цукишима, и это так неожиданно, что Тецуро только тупо моргает пару секунд. Он и хотел бы согласиться, но не может вспомнить, как это делается. Что сказать и как себя вести. Пугающая растерянность: Тецуро живет тем, что говорит, пишет, соединяет слова в предложения, чтобы другие их прочитали. Он этим зарабатывает; не будет преувеличением сказать, что жить без этого не может.

— Да. Он совершенно точно этого хочет, — встревает Алиса, проходя мимо с коварной улыбкой. — Обо мне не беспокойтесь, встретимся на месте. Развлекайтесь!

Она салютует камерой на прощание, а потом подмигивает — и это так возмутительно, что если бы у Тецуро и была возможность сохранить лицо в этой ситуации, то теперь сохранять точно нечего. Одна радость: если Цукишима что и замечает, то не комментирует. Вместо этого поворачивается к Тецуро и выжидающе смотрит.

— Ну? — говорит он, подавая второй шлем. Тецуро понятия не имеет, откуда тот взялся. Его не было, когда они пришли сюда, а теперь есть. Вот. Невозможно. Магия.

Тецуро протягивает руку, потом замечает, что все еще держит телефон. Выругавшись, возится, выключая диктофон и заталкивая девайс в карман; от неловкости горят щеки. Через несколько дней, прослушивая запись, он снова краснеет на этом моменте — свежие воспоминания режут острее ножа.

— Спасибо, — пришибленно бормочет Тецуро. Он ждет, пока Цукишима наденет шлем, прежде чем сделать то же самое, как ребенок, который только учится ходить. Цукишима перекидывает ногу через байк, и Тецуро перекидывает ногу через байк. Цукишима наклоняется вперед и берется за руль. Тецуро наклоняется вперед и…

Цукишима оглядывается через плечо. У Тецуро горят ладони, когда он пристраивает их на поясе Цукишимы. 

— Вам придется взяться покрепче, — говорит тот, и в голосе звучит намек на подначку, от которого у Тецуро невольно сжимаются пальцы. Цукишима удовлетворенно кивает. — Так-то лучше.

Без всякого предупреждения он заводит мотор и трогается с места. Едва не свалившись от резкого толчка, Тецуро обхватывает Цукишиму за талию, и на этот раз даже не краснеет. Не успевает.

Частота пульса становится числом оборотов в минуту, вибрируя в такт с гудением машины под ними. Окружающий пейзаж проносится мимо, неразличимый, пока не остаются только Тецуро, Цукишима и мотоцикл. Цукишима, Тецуро и его ускорившееся сердцебиение. Не громкое и не тихое, не рваное и не стройное. Тецуро и Цукишима, Цукишима и Тецуро. И они горят — здесь и повсюду.

┈┈┈┈┈┈

**КВАРТИРА ЦУКИШИМЫ** выглядит одновременно ожидаемо и непредсказуемо.

Во-первых, он живет в двадцати минутах езды на мотоцикле от кампуса. Конечно, это осознанный выбор — ему нравится тихий район вдали от студенческого гвалта. Слишком далеко от кампуса и неудобно для студентов, и слишком далеко от всего остального, чтобы вообще говорить об удобстве. 

— Никто не закатывает здесь вечеринок. Никто не делает разножку в гостиной. Да и вообще, люди почти не разговаривают, — объясняет Цукишима, пока мы поднимаемся по лестнице на четвертый этаж.

Во-вторых, в прихожей нас встречает кошка — черепаховая, гладкая и грациозная. Когда Цукишима входит, она начинает мяукать, но приветливости в ее голосе нет. Больше похоже на требование, громкое, избалованное. Словно она спрашивает: «Ну и где ты был? Нет, неважно! Где мой ужин?» 

— Вам, наверное, интересно, откуда я беру время на кошку, при своем-то режиме? — говорит он прежде, чем я успеваю спросить. Пока я снимаю обувь, он насыпает в миску кошачий корм. — Она сама о себе заботится. Я лишь кормлю ее и меняю туалет. Если на то пошло, она заботится обо мне даже больше, чем я — о ней.

В-третьих, главная неожиданность: все стены в квартире выкрашены в желтый. Это тот оттенок, который достаточно желт, чтобы ощущаться, как солнечный свет, но не настолько, чтобы начать щуриться. Это желтый, который люди выбирают для своих гендерно-нейтральных детских. Как сияние светлячков летней ночью. Как одинокая луна, висящая в небе. Это желтый, который похож на свет в конце тоннеля, мягкий и полный возможностей. 

В прошлом сезоне, ровно перед полуфиналом, в котором «Лягушки Сендая» играли против «Тамаденских Львов», самой сильной команды Второго Дивизиона того года, Цукишима сломал запястье и не смог сыграть в матче, который для «Лягушек» оказался последним в сезоне.

— Это было так глупо, — корит он себя. Год прошел, а его досада — нет. — Я переписывался с Ямагучи, поднимаясь по лестнице, и споткнулся о последнюю ступеньку. Хорошо, что это произошло в самом конце сезона.

Именно в месяцы, ушедшие на восстановление, Цукишима выкрасил стены в желтый, причем работал одной левой: это видно по тому, как легла краска. Вблизи заметна неравномерность мазков, дорожки, оставшиеся от кисти. Немного напоминает абстрактное искусство. 

— Мне было скучно, — объясняет Цукишима, оглядывая стены с легкой неприязнью. Похоже, он и сам считает, что это не в его характере. И правда, Цукишима кажется человеком, живущим в чисто белых стенах. В лучшем случае — светло-серых. 

— Это было… Я так привык быть все время занят, а тут вдруг стало нечего делать. Внезапно появилось время перевести дыхание, и я обнаружил, что совершенно разучился дышать.

Он описывает последствия своей травмы, будто мечется в лихорадке. Каждая фраза похожа на подростка, который учится водить; он трогается, останавливается и начинает снова, и снова, — словно Цукишима не может как следует вспомнить события, чтобы выразить словами. 

— Просто... если бы не Мисо, — его кошка, — я бы, наверное, совсем потерял счет времени. И мой агент нашел бы меня на кухне без сознания или еще что похуже.

( **На фото:** Раздвижная дверь, ведущая на балкон квартиры Цукишимы, в которой отражается комод и безупречно заправленная кровать. Слева канареечно-желтые стены обрамляют дверной проем в паре с однотонными серыми шторами.)

**21 ФЕВРАЛЯ, 21:28** , КВАРТИРА ЦУКИШИМЫ

ЯСЖ (показывает на фото времен Карасуно): **Вы с Хинатой Шоё и Кагеямой Тобио все еще дружите?**

ЦУКИШИМА: _Клянусь, если еще хоть один журналист спросит меня об этих болванах, я умом тронусь._

**Это значит нет?**

_Нет. То есть да, мы все еще дружим. Просто… Если бы мне платили по десять йен каждый раз, когда брали интервью только ради вопроса о них, я мог бы уже не работать — стать затворником и поселиться до конца жизни в экстравагантном пентхаусе._

**Честное слово, я здесь главным образом, чтобы расспросить о тебе.**

_Тогда почему спрашиваете о них?_

**...Touché. Но мне нужно знать, кому можно позвонить, чтобы разузнать о тебе побольше.**

(пауза, раздраженный вздох) _Хорошо. Вот номер Кагеямы — я предупрежу, чтобы ждал звонка._

┈┈┈┈┈┈

Когда неделю назад Тецуро позвонил агенту Цукишимы, чтобы договориться об интервью, то думал лишь о том, что никогда не менял свой номер телефона.

Тецуро никогда не менял номер, а значит, у Цукишимы он, в теории, есть. А может, и нет — может, он так и не внес его в контакты, так и не открыл записку, на которой было написано «позвони мне как-нибудь». Да так, скорее всего, и было. Остальные возможные варианты — все свои иллюзии — он задвигает как можно дальше. Он не из тех, кто будет зацикливаться на если бы да кабы. У него есть дело, которое нужно закончить.

И тем не менее, вот он — сидит перед ноутбуком и таращится в пустой экран. Стоило бы заняться расшифровкой записи, чтобы потом было удобнее ее редактировать, но он просто сидит и крутит в пальцах ручку. Голос Цукишимы доносится из динамиков телефона, тихий и ясный, с ровными интонациями. Лишь бледная копия того, как он звучит вживую. Но и этой бледной копии достаточно, чтобы Тецуро почувствовал себя беспомощным. Он зачарован тем, как голос колеблется то выше, то ниже, образуя волну, достаточно мощную, чтобы утянуть на дно.

Там, в глубине, влюбленности Тецуро шесть лет, и она пахнет летом. Кажется, Тецуро снова семнадцать и он смотрит, как Цукишима отстает от своей команды, с честью и достоинством бегущей на вершину холма в Шинзен. У этой истории горько-соленый привкус пота на губах, холодная сладость арбуза, обжигающе дымный вкус барбекю. Она жалит как «если бы», ноет как «кабы», и Тецуро размышляет.

О, еще как размышляет. О черточках Цукишимы, которые ему посчастливилось увидеть: жгучую издевку его острот, довольный изгиб губ, сдержанную улыбку, которую он позволяет себе, когда думает, что никто не видит, словно его счастье — это тайна, которой следует наслаждаться в одиночку. Прошло шесть лет, а до сих пор все, чего хочет Тецуро, — проникнуть в сейф, где Цукишима хранит свои тайны, и добавить еще одну: ты не обязан оставаться один.

Но влюбленности Тецуро шесть лет, и она пахнет летом. Сейчас Тецуро двадцать четыре, и он пишет статью о профессиональном волейболисте Цукишиме Кее, который больше не играет в догонялки. Теперь у Цукишимы есть собственная сила: он — эпицентр землетрясения, первая волна цунами. У него есть кошка и друзья, которых больше, чем он готов признать. У него есть балкон, а стены в его квартире выкрашены в желтый. Заканчивается зима, и Цукишима уже не один.

Влюбленности Тецуро шесть лет, и это воспоминание скорее горькое, чем сладкое. К тому времени, как запись прерывается, сменяясь тишиной, время для «если бы» да «кабы» давно упущено.

┈┈┈┈┈┈

**МОЙ ВИДЕОЗВОНОК ЗАСТАЕТ КАГЕЯМУ ТОБИО** за мытьем посуды. На нем старая карасуновская спортивная кофта, и, когда я замечаю это, он отшучивается, говоря, что это просто совпадение.

— Цукишима, кстати, тоже порой носит свою. Он, пожалуй, скорее умрет, чем признается, но у него тоже есть сентиментальная черточка. Как и у всех нас. 

Кагеяма — гениальный связующий национальной сборной 2016 года и «Schweiden Adlers», лучшей команды Первого Дивизиона V-Лиги последние три года, — один из ближайших друзей Цукишимы. Они три года играли вместе в старшей Карасуно, которая за это время стала одной из сильнейших в Мияги. Каждый год Карасуно, которую раньше называли «павшими воронами», выходила в лидеры среди школьных волейбольных клубов, выигрывая отборочные в префектуре и добираясь до Национального Весеннего турнира.

Но, как оказалось, их дружба не всегда была такой уж близкой. 

— Цукишиму трудно выносить, — говорит Кагеяма, отмывая тарелку губкой. — Думаю, он это делает нарочно. Однажды я спросил его об этом: он снова назвал меня тем дурацким прозвищем — «король», а я вышел из себя и шмякнул его об стену. Секунды на три он стал повежливее, после чего снова превратился в колючего засранца. Но с тех пор мы стали друзьями.

Внезапный грохот и мелькание пятен на экране происходят одновременно: Кагеяма уронил телефон в раковину. Слышны ругательства — когда Кагеяма повышает голос, это и правда довольно жутко, — потом телефон наконец достают, и на экране появляется размытое лицо Кагеямы. 

— Извините. На чем мы остановились?

Я напоминаю, с недоумением спрашивая, как впечатывание в стену может послужить началом дружбы. Кагеяма пожимает плечами. 

— Потому что теперь я знаю: он хочет меня выбесить, а я отказываюсь идти на поводу. Так что — да, мы друзья. Понимаю, это странно, но в каком-то смысле более честно, чем другие дружеские отношения, которые у меня были.

Легко понять, почему Кагеяма так думает. Цукишима прямолинеен и потому кажется искренним. Никакого лицемерия — что видишь, то и получаешь. «У меня нет времени на притворство, — отвечает Цукишима, когда я спрашиваю его об этом. — Когда надо, я проявляю вежливость, чувство такта мне тоже знакомо. Просто не люблю притворяться».

На третьем году старшей школы Кагеяма стал вице-капитаном, но, что любопытно, не он был первым кандидатом. Кагеяма признается, что когда Энношита — капитан их команды — выбрал Ямагучи своим преемником, то вице-капитаном сперва попросил стать Цукишиму. Но тот отказался, и таким образом должность перешла к Кагеяме.

— Он сказал, что слишком занят, чтобы быть вице, но, думаю, это фигня на постном масле. То есть, только посмотрите, насколько он загружен сейчас, — вздыхает Кагеяма, шлепаясь на диван. — Я его не виню. Это большая ответственность. Думаю, он стал бы хорошим вице, но так было бы труднее переживать наши проигрыши.

Для меня, для многих из нас, волейбол — не сознательный выбор. Это естественно. Мы такими родились. Я ни разу не задумался о другом предназначении. Но он выбрал волейбол совершенно сознательно, несмотря на неуверенность в себе и терзания. Так что я не назвал бы это слабостью, ведь порой хочется избавить себя от лишних переживаний. Просто играть — гораздо лучше, чем не играть совсем. Вот так.

( **Но фото:** размытый снимок Цукишимы на последнем году в Карасуно вместе с остальными третьегодками команды. Позади стоит Ямагучи, обнимая Кагеяму и Цукишиму, пока те хмурятся в камеру. Между ними на коленях — Ячи Хитока, менеджер команды, показывает «викторию». На полу растянулся Хината Шоё, который теперь играет на позиции диагонального в «MSBY Черные Шакалы».)

┈┈┈┈┈┈

На следующий день после звонка агенту Цукишимы она сообщила Тецуро, что передаст его номер. Цукишима позвонил в тот же вечер, с опозданием на шесть лет. Слишком вежливо, по мнению Тецуро, уточнил детали интервью и порядок действий. Не тратил времени зря — Тецуро пришлось постараться, чтобы не отставать. И когда звонок оборвался резким «Увидимся», несколько страниц в блокноте Тецуро были заполнены разнообразной информацией, а в почте лежало расписание Цукишимы. Все произошло так быстро, что у Тецуро даже не было возможности задуматься об этом. Он и сам разговор-то едва запомнил.

На этот раз Цукишима пишет сообщение, кратко и по делу: «Café Bleu, воскресенье, 16:00?», и Тецуро целую минуту смотрит на него, словно под внимательным взглядом что-то изменится. Не меняется.

«Не терпится снова увидеть меня? ;)» — отвечает Тецуро через пятнадцать минут, переписав сообщение несколько раз. И тут же блокирует телефон, чтобы не умереть от стыда за собственную глупость. Но тот реагирует буквально через секунду, и, несмотря на все усилия не обращать внимания, Тецуро сдается, торопливо просматривая, что написал Цукишима.

 **цукишима** [23:25]  
Неужели на то, чтобы составить эту фразу, нужно так много времени? Я уже беспокоюсь, что за статью вы обо мне напишете. 

**я** [23:26]  
я расскажу всему миру что ты мелочная жопа :( 

**цукишима** [23:27]  
Я совершенно уверен, что все и так в курсе, но вперед, заявите об этом снова. На случай, если кто-то еще не понял.

 **я** [23:27]  
ладно  
воскресенье 16:00 годится :>

Цукишима отвечает поднятым большим пальцем, заканчивая разговор. Тецуро валится спиной на слишком мягкие подушки гостиничной постели и матерится, ударившись затылком о спинку кровати. Гугл говорит, что до Café Bleu пятнадцать минут на автобусе. Взгляд на календарь — что до воскресенья еще два дня. Два дня и пятнадцать минут до того, как Тецуро снова увидит Цукишиму. Два дня и пятнадцать минут, чтобы избавиться от влюбленности, которой шесть лет и которая все еще пахнет летом.

┈┈┈┈┈┈

**24 ФЕВРАЛЯ, 16:09** , CAFÉ BLEU

ЦУКИШИМА: _В принципе, я пью кофе не ради кофеина. Мне нравится вкус. Ну, или вернее — запах. Вкус я терпеть не могу. Чья это вообще идея — сделать что-то с таким хорошим запахом настолько мерзким на вкус?_

ЯСЖ: **Поэтому ты предпочитаешь калуа с молоком?**

_Да, пожалуй. Калуа — это все, что мне нравится в кофе, но без его недостатков._

**А еще это алкоголь.**

(смеется) _Да, алкоголь._

**НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ, ЦУКИШИМА** очень даже пьет кофе. Вот и сейчас заказывает его, хотя уже четыре часа дня, а когда заказ приносят, достает из подставки на столе три пакетика тростникового сахара. Он вбухивает их в кружку самого обычного размера и добавляет столько сливок, что темный напиток становится почти светлым.

— Не рассказывайте моему тренеру, — говорит он, отпивая. — Хотя, расскажите, если хотите. Он, наверное, и так знает. 

То, что Цукишима — сладкоежка, ни для кого не секрет. Он упоминал об этом в других интервью, вызывая самую разную реакцию. Хотя в его диете профессионального спортсмена нет места переработанным сахарам, Цукишима позволяет себе менять правила по воскресеньям, в единственный день недели, когда у «Лягушек» нет тренировок. 

По воскресеньям он обычно доделывает домашнее задание. Помимо того, что Цукишима профессиональный волейболист, он студент четвертого курса кафедры антропологии в Университете Тохоку, который закончит меньше чем через месяц несомненно с отличием. И его уже ждет место архивариуса в Сендайском городском музее, где он начинает работать в середине апреля.

— Это как-то связано со стикером динозавра у тебя на бутылке?

— Вы заметили? — он кажется удивленным, поэтому я показываю фото с тренировки, где он как раз пьет из нее. — Неужели собираетесь включить это в статью? Если бы я знал, что ваша цель — показать, какой я чудик, отказался бы от интервью. 

Он шутит — во всяком случае, мне так кажется. Сложно сказать с его хронически ровным голосом. И тем же самым голосом он отвечает:

— Да, в детстве моим любимым фильмом был «Парк Юрского периода», а стать археологом я решил лет в шесть, наверное. Хотя толком и не знал, чем занимаются археологи. Просто думал, что зауроподы выглядят круто.

— Те, что с длинными шеями?

Он смеется. На этот раз по-настоящему, с искренним детским весельем.

— Да, те самые.

Оказывается, археология — это не только динозавры, рассказывает Цукишима, словно до тех пор, пока четыре года назад не явился на первую лекцию по археологии, понятия об этом не имел. Зная его, могу поспорить, все было не так, но принимаю шутку. Попивая кофе, Цукишима рассказывает, что широта науки нисколько не отпугнула его — скорее, чем больше он узнавал, тем больше убеждался, что сделал совершенно правильный выбор.

— Прозвучит, наверное, странно, но приятно думать, что когда-нибудь в будущем, когда меня уже забудут, а люди, возможно, уже будут не людьми, а чем-то совсем другим, — кто-то стряхнет пыль с моих костей и вспомнит обо мне.

— Это и правда звучит немного чудно.

Он закатывает глаза.

— Вы поняли, о чем я.

Так и есть. Я точно знаю, о чем он говорит, и это совсем не странно.

( **На фото:** Цукишима пьет кофе. Снимок сделан с улицы, на переднем плане — ветка дерева, и листья отбрасывают легкую тень на лицо Цукишимы.)

**ПРИБЛИЖАЕТСЯ ДЕНЬ** , когда Цукишима должен сообщить, будет ли играть с «Лягушками» в следующем году — дедлайн через неделю после матча с «ВК Канагава». Цукишима все еще не решил, и признается, что это для него необычно: он привык планировать свою жизнь на месяцы, если не годы, вперед.

— Когда я подписал контракт, то сказал себе, что буду играть, пока не найду работу. Но теперь, когда работа есть, уходить не хочется, — делится он. — То есть… представляю, как работаю с девяти до шести, и этого так мало. Что я буду делать со всем этим свободным временем? Спать?

Насколько известно Цукишиме, у него есть три опции: 1) работать в музее на полную ставку и перейти в любительскую команду, или 2) устроиться в музей на полставки и продолжить играть за «Лягушек», или 3) отложить предложение о работе до завершения спортивной карьеры.

— Но с третьим вариантом возникает та же проблема, что и с первым: что я буду делать, кроме волейбола, если не учиться или работать? Все же сейчас я больше склоняюсь ко второму варианту, хотя ничего не могу обещать. 

Я спрашиваю, не думал ли он, что наличие свободного времени — не так уж плохо. Он смотрит на меня как на сумасшедшего. 

— Вы что, не слушали, когда я рассказывал, что покрасил стены в желтый, потому что три месяца не мог посещать тренировки? — напоминает он, словно это можно забыть.

Я продолжаю настаивать, и тогда он признает, что не все перерывы были для него столь же катастрофическими. 

— Два года назад на каникулах я прослушал онлайн курс про зомби-апокалипсис и поведение человека во время катастроф, просто от нечего делать. Это было даже любопытно.

Если уж разговор ушел куда-то не туда, я задаю следующий логичный вопрос: что он будет делать, если наступит зомби-апокалипсис?

— Честно говоря, не знаю. Иногда кажется, что каждый день — своего рода апокалипсис. Мы просто стараемся быть хорошими в жестоком и безразличном мире. Мысль о том, что может быть и хуже, по меньшей мере, отрезвляет. Но в фильме я был бы крутым одиноким рейнджером, на которого натыкается основная группа, и он не хочет к ним присоединяться, но потом все же соглашается.

┈┈┈┈┈┈

Вечером своего предпоследнего дня в Сендае Тецуро наконец начинает писать черновик статьи.

Это тяжелее, чем обычно даются первые наброски. Кажется, что Цукишима где-то рядом, сидит в той же комнате, заглядывает через плечо. Каждое слово — как шаг по натянутому канату, по самому краю признания. Слова блекнут, скукоживаются под пристальным взглядом. После первых трех абзацев Тецуро отталкивается от стола, достает телефон и звонит единственному человеку, который знает, что происходит.

— Ну чего тебе? — рявкает Кенма с таким выражением, что становится ясно: Тецуро очень не вовремя. 

— Есть минутка? Хочу узнать твое мнение о статье.

Кенма вздыхает. 

— У тебя… — скашивает глаза в угол экрана, — ...четыре минуты тридцать одна секунда до того, как начнется стрим.

Тецуро читает, что успел написать, так быстро, как может, не искажая слов до неузнаваемости. Кенма слушает — рассудительный и внимательный, — и выражение его лица не меняется, из-за чего Тецуро читает еще быстрее. Просто чтобы поскорее закончить. Просто чтобы тот перестал так смотреть и сказал то, что Тецуро необходимо услышать.

Последнее предложение Тецуро растягивает для пущего эффекта, который никак не действует на Кенму. Он молча смотрит на Тецуро — Тецуро смотрит в ответ, ожидая вердикта, который, он знает, будет таким же объективным, как настоящий приговор. 

— Нормально, — наконец говорит Кенма. Между бровями залегла складка, из-за которой кажется, что нормально не совсем, поэтому Тецуро ждет продолжения.

Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем становится понятно, что Кенма не поделится информацией по доброй воле.

— Но? — подталкивает Тецуро, готовясь к худшему.

В этот раз, когда Кенма вздыхает, это звучит не столько раздраженно, сколько сердито, словно он не верит, что Тецуро заставляет его проговаривать это вслух.

— Ну просто… нормально. Не знаю. Ощущение, что ты лишь повторяешь его слова. И думаю, это обычное дело — люди затем и читают такие статьи. Но ты пишешь как робот. Или даже хуже — словно тебе нет до него дела. 

Это именно то, чего Тецуро боялся, то есть, чего и ожидал. Но, сказанное Кенмой, оно звучит иначе, чем голосом в сознании. Острее, яснее, лаконичнее. Уверенно, без сомнений и метаний: ни то ни се. Ни здесь, ни там. 

Тецуро сглатывает ком в горле. 

— Спасибо. Маякни, когда закончишь стрим.

— Куро, — зовет Кенма, когда Тецуро уже собирается прервать звонок. — Пиши так, словно никто не прочтет. Когда закончишь, можешь подредактировать, чтобы не выглядело так, будто писал влюбленный школьник.

Тецуро фыркает. Кенма слишком хорошо его знает. 

— Так вот как это звучит?

— Да. Все, пока, — быстро говорит Кенма и кладет трубку раньше, чем Тецуро успевает ответить «пока». Но все равно проговаривает это слово в пустом гостиничном номере, будто заклинание для изгнания воображаемой аудитории из своего сознания.

┈┈┈┈┈┈

**ПЕРВАЯ СТРОЧКА** в письме Сугавары Коуши, которое он мне написал с темой «Касательно Цукишимы Кея», гласит: «Как-то мне попалась статья, в которой блок Цукишимы, когда он заработал очко на Ушиджиме Вакатоши — тогда, на первом году в Карасуно, — назвали “исключительно редкой удачей”. Дальше я читать не стал. Автор явно недооценил характер Цукишимы».

Когда я показал это Цукишиме, тот рассмеялся.

— Но ведь так и было, просто удачное стечение обстоятельств. Правда, весьма болезненное. Не знаю, захочу ли повторить такое, даже если представится возможность.

Но я помню тот матч — шесть лет назад, сидя на краю дивана, я смотрел его на экране семейной плазмы — и это точно было не просто счастливой случайностью. Сугавара, бывший тогда вице-капитаном Карасуно, согласен:

«Дело в том, что такие возможности не появляются из ниоткуда. Невозможно выиграть с первого же раза. Ты играешь снова, и снова, и снова до тех пор, пока однажды удача не поворачивается к тебе лицом. Пусть и всего на миг».

Говорят, все, что нужно, — лишь этот миг, и в случае с Цукишимой это звучит правдоподобно. 

— Тогда я понял, что должен продолжать играть в волейбол, несмотря ни на что, — признает Цукишима. — Если бы не тот момент, возможно, мы бы сейчас с вами не разговаривали.

«Но Цукишима — это не только один блок, один момент, — пишет мне Сугавара. Важность того, что он хочет сказать, ощущается даже сквозь строки, и я понимаю, что сижу на краешке стула, наклонившись к экрану ноутбука. — Цукишима как луна. Восходит и заходит. Растет и убывает, но можно не сомневаться, что, когда понадобится, ты увидишь ее в вышине — полную, яркую, сияющую во тьме».

( **На фото:** Скриншот с видеозаписи судьбоносного матча Карасуно и Шираторизавы в октябре 2012. По одну сторону сетки — Цукишима Кей и Азумане Асахи, выпрыгивающие в блок. По другую — Ушиджима Вакатоши, в то время первый ас префектуры Мияги, который теперь играет на позиции диагонального в команде трехкратных чемпионов Первого Дивизиона V-Лиги «Schweiden Adlers». Между ними — желто-синий вихрь мяча, отскочившего от рук Цукишимы и пойманного стоп-кадром за мгновение до падения на стороне Шираторизавы.)

**27 ФЕВРАЛЯ, 06:13** , ПАРК МИЗУНОМОРИ

ЯСЖ: **Как ты вообще можешь бегать в такой час? Слишком рано, чтобы функционировать.**

ЦУКИШИМА: _Словно в старшей школе вам не приходилось вставать в шесть._

**Это другое. У меня не было выбора. А ты сам принял решение.**

_Не напоминайте. Я стараюсь об этом не думать._

**И как, работает?**

_Да, обычно я слишком занят, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать._

**ЭТО ПРАВДА,** Цукишима каждое утро встает в шесть на пробежку в Парке Мизуномори. Сегодня он не бегает — по его словам, из любезности ко мне и нашему фотографу, но, подозреваю, он и сам рад такой возможности.

Парк — это уголок природы в городе с видом на отливающую голубизной речушку, по которой плывут пятнами отражения облаков в небе.

Цукишима ведет меня по асфальтированной дорожке параллельно реке, от которой нас отделяют только перила и кусты. От реки мы сворачиваем в пролесок; сквозь трещины в асфальте пробивается трава.

Здесь красиво, но когда я говорю об этом, Цукишима словно бы удивляется. Он останавливается, и на лице проступает очень сосредоточенное выражение. 

— Думаю, да, — наконец говорит он, оглядевшись вокруг. — Я никогда не обращал внимания. Обычно это просто размытые цветные пятна на периферии зрения.

Потом он замолкает, и вопросы, проплывающие у меня в голове, замирают. Черты его лица становятся мягче, безмятежнее, и даже если бы мог, я не решился бы нарушить молчание. Впервые за всю неделю он выглядит расслабленным. Отсюда некуда идти, некуда деваться. Он просто здесь — здесь и всюду. Как светоч.

Когда он снова заговаривает, в его голосе — спокойная сила:

— Спасибо, — вдруг говорит он. — Думаю, теперь я знаю, что делать.

Приходит моя очередь удивляться: я не знаю, за что он меня благодарит.

— И что же именно?

— Сперва продам мотоцикл. — Если у меня и была догадка, о чем пойдет речь, она улетучилась. — Что касается остального — вы скоро все узнаете, — говорит он с тенью улыбки на лице. — Скоро узнаете.

Я бы хотел все выпытать, но в последний момент передумываю спрашивать. Что бы он ни решил, еще рано заявлять об этом. Не время.

Скоро мы все узнаем.

( **На фото:** Цукишима стоит, опершись на ограждение реки в Парке Мизуномори, и спокойно смотрит вдаль. Чуть в стороне ворона на перилах расправляет крылья, готовясь взлететь.)

 **Куроо Тецуро** , собственный корреспондент «Японского Спортивного Журнала».

┈┈┈┈┈┈

— Было очень приятно пообщаться, — говорит Тецуро, когда они возвращаются ко входу в парк. По ту сторону открытых ворот город ждет, затаив дыхание, когда на улицы хлынут утренние толпы. Припаркованный на обочине серый мотоцикл Цукишимы поблескивает в бледном утреннем свете.

— Вы, наверное, единственный журналист в мире, кто так считает, — сухо говорит Цукишима. Он замедляет шаг и останавливается на границе природы и города, а когда поднимает глаза на Тецуро, в них появляется что-то, чего раньше не было.

Тецуро кривовато улыбается в ответ. 

— Что сказать, я особенный. 

— Думаю, так и есть, — подтверждает Цукишима. Голос звучит оживленно, почти игриво — насколько это возможно с Цукишимой. 

Внезапно сердцу Тецуро снова восемнадцать, и оно несется кубарем с холма в Шинзен. Внезапно влюбленности Тецуро шесть лет, и она становится старше с каждым днем, а ему пора уходить. И пора отпустить.

— Что ж, полагаю, на этом мы можем попрощаться.

Конец зимы, прощание сладко горчит на языке. Вкус, которого Тецуро не ощущал никогда раньше — в первый раз он так и не сказал «прощай». Теперь он все сделает как надо. Теперь он наконец отпустит Цукишиму.

Но Цукишима, как всегда, поступает наоборот, и у него другие планы.

— В следующий раз, когда буду в Токио, — начинает он, не давая возможности отпустить его; Тецуро слушает, потому что и сам еще не готов, — куплю вам выпить. В обмен на кофе.

— В обмен на кофе, — тупо повторяет Тецуро. Его решимость утекает сквозь пальцы. Это то, что могло бы быть? Если бы? То, как оно было бы? — Конечно… мой номер у тебя есть. Позвони мне как-нибудь.

— Позвоню, — кивает Цукишима. 

Тецуро переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Окей.

— Увидимся, — говорит Цукишима, и это звучит как обещание. Он отворачивается и идет к мотоциклу. Каждый шаг — это обещание.

Тецуро смотрит, как он уходит, как взмахивает рукой напоследок, как трогается с места и выезжает на улицу, потом на шоссе. Конец зимы, но живые изгороди покрыты набухшими почками, бледными и наивными.

Влюбленности Тецуро шесть лет, и она пахнет летом. Она пахнет летом, но Тецуро думает, что однажды она будет пахнуть весной и осенью, и зимой. Однажды — здесь и повсюду. Достаточно скоро. Раньше, чем он думает.

┈┈┈┈┈┈

_Тихое упорство Цукишимы Кея._ **КОММЕНТАРИИ:**

 **Цукишима Акитеру** 03/13/19 15:01  
КЕЙ? Позвони мне, не делай ничего опрометчивого. 

**ЦуккиФан11** 03/13/19 15:03  
Это, должно быть, самое многословное интервью, которое давал Цукки??! 

**Акааши Кейджи** 03/13/19 15:09  
Очень хорошая статья, Куроо-сан. Мне понравилось. Спасибо.

 **МАКО** 03/13/19 16:48  
почему он такой горячий ;-; нечестно 

**Игараши Шунсуке** 03/13/19 17:34  
Цукишима Кей — отморозок, но у тебя он выглядит почти прилично. Не знаю, как к этому относиться. 

**Хайба Лев** 03/13/19 18:12  
он выше меня? куроо-сан пжлст мне надо  
**Хайба Алиса** 03/13/19 18:02 _в ответ Хайба Лев_  
Гуглом можно пользоваться бесплатно, Лёвочка. Но нет, он не выше тебя.

 **Бокуто Котаро** 03/13/19 20:04  
БРО МОЖЕШЬ ВЗЯТЬ СЛЕДУЮЩЕЕ ИНТЕРВЬЮ У МЕНЯ?? Я ХОЧУ ЧТОБЫ ТЫ ВЗЯЛ У МЕНЯ ИНТЕРВЬЮ!!

 **Мизуна Бельроуз** 03/13/19 20:58  
Стоп, мы можем поговорить о желтых стенах Цукишимы?  
**Дайшо Сугуру** 03/14/19 11:23 _в ответ Мизуна Бельроуз_  
вот да, не знаю, что на него нашло. Надо было покрасить в зеленый. 

↓ _ПОКАЗАТЬ ЕЩЕ 111 КОММЕНТАРИЕВ_

**ЧИТАЙТЕ ТАКЖЕ:**

**Хината Шое в Бразилии, пляжный волейбол и крем от загара** ; автор Сузумеда Каори, 02/15/19  
**Сейчас, которое не кончается: бесстрашно жить и играть, по версии Мии Ацуму** ; автор Энага Фуми, 03/09/19  
**«Лягушки Сендая» vs. «ВК Канагава»: запоминающийся матч** ; автор Куроо Тецуро, 03/22/19


End file.
